Number 13
by anitaisgay
Summary: Rachel tells Quinn about number 13 on her bucket list and she makes it her mission to help her fulfill it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:  
>Hi, again. I do not own glee nor the characters in this fanfic. I like the playfulness of this story and just the story line in general. Reviews and recommendations are welcome. Thank you. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Bump-bump-bump-bumpity-bump<p>

I internally groan at this godforsaken bus. Could we really not afford to buy a coach bus or something more pleasant? I'd pay for it my damn self. If I would have known we'd be riding all the way to the hotel in such a rag tag bus I would have opted to take a cab. Not only has Mr. Shuchester picked our hotel roommates but also our 'bus buddies'. What the hell is a bus buddy anyway and why do we need one! I don't know what came over that man to put Rachel and I together but im certain to lose my mind. At least the girl is sleeping now. But before the woman wouldn't shut up! Rambling on and on about New York and the places she wants to see and the competition and only god only knows what else. I was able to tune her out for the most part but then she said something interesting.

" I know it's a slim chance but I hope to accomplish number 13 on my bucket list. Its extremely risqué and I really don't want to have to do with Finn, he's not exactly adequate in that department. Maybe I can find someone else to help me out with it.. ", Rachel rambled on

"berry what in the hell are you going on about!", I practically shouted at her.

"Oh, I don't really want to say, I just got carried away on that particular train of thought.", she said.

' Just tell me.', I said getting irritated. ' whats the point in saying something like that and not detailing what you're talking about.

' Uhm number 13 on my bucket list is hdahdsjhakdhjs." She mumbled

' what? Say that again." I said

'Its.. I want.. , " she began to stutter.

"Berry, spit it out!"

" I want to have sex in central park!"

I was stunned into silence I and I just looked at her, shook my head and put my headphones back in. It wasn't that I thought she was disgusting or slutty or anything its just that when she said that, my insides clenched and I was about to offer my body for her to what shed like. I don't like Berry! Im not attracted to her.. Even though she is kind of hot. But she is annoying. And she's Rachel Berry! I may have fallen off the top of the social hierarchy for now, but not forever. But then again, shes pretty hot. And I have admitted to myself that I am gay. I have no doubts about it after that night with Santana but Rachel?

I was growing increasingly irritated and horny as my mind kept conjuring up images of Rachel and I, in central park, behind a bush, with the trees surrounding us and nothing to keep us warm in the chilly night but our bodies. I needed back up with this. . . I pulled out my phone and texted Santana.

Q: Hey, Santana, is Rachel hot?

S: What the hell Q!

Q: No seriously Santana, is she hot?

S: Well, uhm, I mean I guess.

Q: Would you sleep with her?

S: Quinn, what's going on with you!

Q: Just answer the question San.

S: I don't know, i mean under the right circumstances, I guess. If her mouth has as much talent as it does when its not singing, then Id totally be down for it. Q, you thinking about having sex with hobbit?

Q: I think so Santana..

S: Quinn, youre crazy, stop texting me.

Q: Was I any good in bed with you?

S: Second best I ever had. ;)

Q: Who's the first?

S: Brittany of course.

Q: Oh, hmm. Well ill talk to you later.

S: Same to you.

I really cant stop thinking about Rachel now. And she looks so adorable when she sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Just a really short update for you guys today. Longer one in the future. I think this will only be a three part. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>I felt eyes on me as I unpacked the little luggage I brought on this trip. I turned around and saw Rachel quickly look away. She started blushing furiously. I grew self-conscious; I could have sworn my cycle ended two days ago. Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have worn a white dress. I sighed and asked her what was wrong.<p>

"Nothing.. nothing, why?", she said.

"Well, you were just staring at me is there something on my dress?", I inquired.

"No, not at all, I was just thinking." She started regaining her normal color again.

I was relieved. "Well, Berry, what were you thinking about so hard? Imagining me naked?", I half joked.

Instantly, the color rose back to her face. Even her ears were reddening. Ah, I got her.

She began to try and say something. "I… I… NO…," she struggled.

"Whoa whoa Berry, calm down. It was a joke.", I flirted and winked.

"Oh.. Yeah.. I.. I.. ". She stuttered out again.

Oh god someone has to help this woman, she could be sex on stick if she knew how to take control and be confident in her sex appeal. I knew we had the rest of the day to ourselves so I quickly formulated a plan to benefit the both of us.

"Berry, you look a little flushed, is it hot in here?", I asked sweetly.

"Uhm, yeah, it's really hot.. ", she managed.

"Alright, well let's get outside then. We could go for a walk in the park, Central park of course, and get hotdogs or for you vegans, cotton candy or something. Come on, my treat.

Let stage one of operation "Fuck Berry" commence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** You guys probably hate me for this but i lied.. Maybe 4 chapters instead. I cant seem to end this! i dont know why. uhm reviews are so welcome. enjoy!

* * *

><p>We headed out into the cool air, it was winter but not too cold out just yet. But cold enough for both of us to need jackets and to keep our hands in our pockets.<p>

"Cooler?", I asked her

"Yeah, a lot cooler. Quinn, are we friends?", she hesitantly asks me.

I just look at her. Wondering to myself the exact same thing. Truth is, I didn't really know. But I did know that she was fucking up my operation. So I just nodded.

She smiled up at me. One of the biggest smiles I've ever seen on her face. It was so big that I just couldn't help but smile back. I hadn't realized we stopped walking until she pulled me over to a street vendor by the hand. The touch made my breath catch in my throat. Hmmph, weird, that's never happened to me before. Whatever.

"I know it's all touristy and cliché of me but I've always wanted one of these shirts.", she said as she picked up one of the white 'I love NY' tees. I watched as her eyes shined as she rumpled through her coat pocket only for her eyes to dim again and I was instantly concerned was there something sharp in her coat pocket?

"Rachel, what's wrong?", she brightened at that for a moment.

"You called me Rachel…", she said in awe.

"Yeah, that's your name but what was wrong?", I asked again

"Oh, it's just I really wanted this shirt but I forgot my wallet back at the room..", she trailed off. Her eyes beginning to brim with unshed tears.

"Oh, don't cry, this one is on me. I got you.", I found myself saying. Wait, now I'm buying Berry gifts.. this was supposed to be a hit it and quit it type of deal. What the hell.

"Quinn..", she breathed. Eyes still threatening with tears.

Oh god, what now.

"Yeah, Rach?"

"I'm just so overwhelmed it means a lot to me that you'd buy this shirt for me."

"Jeez Berry. Keep your pants on. It's just 20 bucks. ", I said smiling coyly at her.

"Yeah but still, thank you, Quinn." , she finished, quickly wiping her eyes and turning her head away.

I paid for the shirt and took the bag from the man. I looked at her and thankfully there was no sign of tears. I smiled lightly and shoved my hands in my pocket to quell the urge I had to hold her hand. The bag swinging softly, bouncing against my leg as we walked.

We stopped once more before we got to the park. Entering a Dunkin' Donuts. The warm air enveloped us as we walked through the doors. I was seriously craving one of their mint hot chocolates.

"Rachel, do you want anything?", I asked.

She smiled brightly up at me, "Uhm, yeah. I'll have an order of their hash browns. Crispy. Please and whatever beverage you're having."

"I'm getting the mint hot chocolate, I'm pretty sure it has milk in it.", I said to her.

"Uhmm, well the hash browns are already vegan so I guess I can have a hot chocolate.", she stated hesitantly.

You don't have to, you can easily have something else, let me see what's vegan.", I offered.

I looked at the menu, trying to spot a yummy drink she could have. Found one!

"Alright, ill order for us. Go pick out a table. Im going to surprise you with your drink.", I said a tad giddily.

She happily bounced away. I stepped up to the counter. "Hi, can I have a small mint hot chocolate, a bacon egg and cheese on a bagel, a small strawberry coffee coolatta and three orders of hash browns. Crispy. Please.", I ordered.

I handed the guy behind the counter the appropriate amount before sliding down to wait for our order. I found Rachel easily and placed her drink in front of her.

"It's vegan.", I offered.

She smiled before taking a sip. Her lips wrapped nicely around the straw as she sucked hard. "Mhmm, oh my god this is good." She exaggerated with playful moans that made my insides clench. I rolled my eyes, pretending to be amused. But in fact, she was turning me on with just those simple things. Oh god, I'm a mess. I watched as she continued to suck her straw, flirtatiously looking up at me. I grabbed my hot chocolate and took a sip. Cursing as it scorched my tongue.

"Ah, fuck! Why do they insist on making the damn hot chocolate so fucking hot that you can't even enjoy it.", I said aggravatingly. That really hurt.. I took the lid off and blew on the hot liquid. Unwrapping my bagel, trying desperately to ignore the show in front of me.

"Uhm, Quinn, can I have my hash browns?", she asked.

"Oh.. yeah.. totally. Here.", I stuttered out as I handed her the bag. Now who's the blundering idiot?

She took her hash browns out and grabbed a napkin before dumping them onto it. I watched as she looked over each one, scrutinizing them. What exactly was she looking for?

"Rach, what are you looking at?"

"Well, Quinn, I'm just trying to make sure that my food is safe. This one time I went out to eat with my dads and ordered some vegan grilled cheese and fries. When my order came back I found a hair inside my sandwich. You see, I bit into and the hair came along with my bitten sandwich. Since then, I'm never too careful with my food. You never know. One time my dad found a toenail in his burger! Although my daddy said it was just a piece of onion. Needless to say we never went back there.. oh god I'm rambling. I'm sorry, I know you hate that.", she finished nervously.

The whole time she was talking I couldn't stop watching her full, luscious lips. Damn I got it bad for Berry. Until she uttered something about toenails… I suddenly lost my appetite. I grabbed my bagel and threw it into the bag on the table. Smiling at her, although she made me lose my delicious bacon, she's still so adorable as she finished scrutinizing her food only to pop a hash into her mouth and smile satisfyingly.

"No hair", she said triumphantly.

I couldn't help but giggle. Replacing the cap onto my cup and taking a sip of the now bearable hot chocolate. "Mhmm, god there hot chocolate is so good, why does it have to be seasonal!", I exclaimed loudly.

She just looked at me. I shrugged. She ate and I sipped in silence for a little bit. I wanted to get operation fuck berry out of the way before we had to go back to the rooms so I got up and threw out our trash and ordered another hot chocolate to go before heading out into the cold with Rachel. She was getting excited as we entered the park. My phone vibrated and I checked it. Hmm, Santana, what does she want?

S: Hey Q, B and I are going out to dinner. Wanna get away from Manhands for a little bit?

Q: haha, actually S, im out with her now. We just walked into Central Park. Thanks for the offer though! :D

S: What the fuck! Where is Q and what have you done with her body, Berry. I know this is you.

Q: S, what is wrong with you!

S: Since when do you use smileys and exclamation points?

Q: I don't know.. mhmm, I'm just in a really good mood!

S: Alright, you're gunna make me vomit. I hope she's not infecting you too much over there. I guess we can catch breakfast in the morning then.

Q: Alright S, tell Britt I'm sorry I couldn't come but I'll definitely come next time.

S: She said it's alright, she knows that you like Rachel and are just trying to get closer to her. I hope for both of our sakes she's not right about this one, Q.

Q: I don't know yet… but I think I actually might like her.

S: oh god Q, shut the fuck up now before I keel over. BYE! :O

Q: Bye S! 3 =]


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting darker and colder outside. I needed to get this done before the park became too dangerous. There weren't many people around, surprisingly but I guess considering the temperature and late hour it was understandable. I clutched my hot chocolate tightly in my hands. Occasionally taking a sip but mainly using it as a deterrent from Rachel's hand. But maybe I should start pushing it a bit more. I dropped my hot cocoa in the nearest trash bin and shoved one of my hands in her coat. She looked up at me curiously but I just kept looking dead ahead. Acting like nothing was happening.

"Quinn, although I do enjoy the warmth your hand is giving off, why is it holding mine?", she inquired.

"I just wanted to hold your hand.", I smiled at her.

"Oh.", she shortly said.

I took out hands out of her pocket and let them hang between in the space between us. Lightly rubbing my thumb across her hand in small circles. I saw a swing set and nodded towards it. She looked at it and smile. Letting go of my hand and running to the swing. Laughing and shouting, 'push me, push me'. I laughed too and placed the bag on down nearby and started pushing her. I remembered I used to love getting underdogs when I was a kid. So I tried it on her. I grabbed the seat and stepped back and then ran forward, pushing her high into the air. She squealed and began giggling. By that time I was out of breath. I sat on the swing next to her and stared at her till her swing swung to a stop. She looked into my intense gaze and grew self-conscience.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she breathlessly asked.

"You're just so fucking adorable.", I said to her.

"Just adorable?", she pouted.

"And beautiful. And sexy. And gorgeous. And talented. And breathtaking", I punctuated each sentence with a poke to her ribs and ended with, "And so cute." I began tickling her. She was laughing so hard that she toppled off her swing and brought me down with her. She was breathlessly looking at me from below. We landed in quite a compromising situation. I landed right on top of her, between her legs. We weren't exactly the same height so my abdomen was resting on her pelvis area and I felt her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. It was exhilarating.

She peered at me through some of her fallen hair and said," You really think so?"

"That and so much more." I stated. Moving my face closer to hers. Searching her face for any sigh of hesitation. She closed her eyes and parted her lips. I stayed above her. Our mouths barely an inch apart, sharing each other's breath.

"You going to kiss me or not?", she said a little huskiness to her voice.

"Not.", I said and traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She gasped and licked where I just had.

"Please.", she panted.

"Only because you asked so nicely.", I tease. I pressed my lips against hers and just left them there. Melding together. I tried to memorize the softness of her lips and then she began to move her lips against mine and I felt like I died and went to heaven. I moaned my approval and bean moving more frantically. Running my hands through her hair, pulling her closer. I ran my tongue across her lip again silently pleading for entrance. She granted it and I quickly learned the taste of Rachel Berry was one id hope to never forget. Someone moaned and I pressed us more solidly against each other. I felt her heat against my stomach and suddenly couldn't get enough air. I pulled back and my fingers traced the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up. My hand went under and she gasped as the coldness of my palm met her warm skin.

"Can I?", I asked, gesturing towards the shirt. She bit her lip and nodded her head. I took her shirt off her body and placed it below it her head. Offering a little cushion. I took a moment to just stare down at the beauty that was her. I cupped one of her bra covered boobs lightly and squeezed gently. She moaned a little and I knew I had to hear more. I licked around her nipple through the bra, hoping shed feel just as much as I did. I felt more than heard her moan and suddenly I was ripping her bra off tossing it the side. She gasped at the cold air but turned into a groan as my mouth went on left nipple. Making little circles around her already hard nipple. Pulling occasionally at it with my teeth. I felt her getting more and more excited as she ground against me. I brought my hand up and flicked and rubbed and pinched her right nipple. I licked a path from left nipple down and to the right to the other nipple. Replacing my tongue with my hand as I began doing the same to the other nipple. She was begging and pleading for more and so I brought my other hand down and circled her through the leggings she was wearing. She started humping my hand so I slipped through the waistband of the pants and past her ruined underwear to the slick mound that was all Rachel. My finger traced lightly along her clit, making big circles around and around. She tried rotating her hips to make the circles more direct but I easily evaded her.

"Fuck..Quinn..Fuck..Please, just fuck me. ", she whined. I relented and pushed a finger inside. Moving it around a bit until I found her rough patch of nerves and I curled my finger and began moving in and out rather quickly. Her tightness making it difficult to get a good speed going. I inserted another finger and let her adjust real quick before pounding into her harder, hitting her swollen clit with my palm each time. Her moans and screams growing more frenzied and verbose. "mhmm, yeah, Quinn. Fuck me. Mhmm, fuck right there. Yes, yes, yesss.", she hissed out as I inserted a third and moved against her g spot directly. I felt her walls spasm against my fingers and I began moving against her leg. Getting the friction I desperately craved. We began moaning together and then she pulled my hair just right as I was sucking her neck and I lost it, embarrassingly faster then she did.

"Rachel, baby, mhmm, come for me.", I panted.

And she did. Screaming, "Check!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: The end. Thanks for sticking with me on this. I hope you guys liked it. And maybe a sequel of another one of the items on Rachel's list? xD ahah bye guys.<p> 


End file.
